


warm me up?

by sunflowerbebe



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Swear Words, Very Cheesy, Younghyun is WHIPPED, but its here to stay, dowoon is nervous, here is this, inspired by mosquito rap, jae gets a hangover, soooooooooo, very self-indulgent, whats new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbebe/pseuds/sunflowerbebe
Summary: Dowoon convinces Younghyun to let him turn on the AC.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Yoon Dowoon
Comments: 15
Kudos: 113





	warm me up?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope everyone is doing well in quarantine and staying healthy.  
> Here is a quick fluff inspired by the legendary cipher "Mosquito" by MC Dowoon.  
> Ok but seriously, hope this can help you smile today! Sending everyone lots of love and energy 🥰💖  
> btw I used italics to signify inner thoughts or sometimes important words  
> UPDATE: [bemykitten99](https://piggypuppy95.lofter.com/) has very kindly translated this fic into [chinese](http://weibointl.api.weibo.com/share/158715732.html?weibo_id=4525169761379128)  
> !! (thank you so much you are amazing!!)

“Please hyung.”

He rolled his eyes. “I said no.”

It was close to 1am. Younghyun was snuggled up in a hoodie on his bottom bunk, tucked comfortably underneath the sheets. The blue light from his phone lit up his face in the dark room as he scrolled through Instagram. Jae had gone out with some foreign friends hours ago, so Younghyun assumed he’d crashed at one of their places, and was not looking forward to dealing with the older’s hangover in the morning. But there was a more pressing issue on his hands.

Dowoon was still twisting around on the bunk above him like he had been for the better part of the past half hour, making a big fuss about how he needed to turn on the AC because he was too hot and they were gonna get mosquitos or whatever. Now he was sprawled out on the bed, swinging a leg over the side restlessly.

“Come onnn.”

Younghyun cooed sarcastically, secretly tempted to record the cute whining for personal listening. He wasn’t gonna pretend he didn’t have a soft spot for Dowoon. … Well, maybe more than just a spot. But that didn’t change the fact that there was no way he was going to let him turn on the AC when it was _this_ cold.

“Just deal with it.”

He heard Dowoon sit up abruptly and smiled, imagining the frustrated expression. A few seconds passed. _Maybe he’ll finally go to sleep_.

“What are you laughing at?”

Younghyun yelped and jumped back, bumping his head against the wall painfully.

“Shit! What the _fuck_ Dowoon. If you fall, I’m not taking you to the hospital.”

Dowoon stifled a laugh, widening his eyes innocently when Younghyun shot him a glare. He was hanging his head, no, his whole torso, over the bed so that he was looking at Younghyun upside down.

“You wouldn’t?”

“Dowoon please stop I’m freaking out.”

“Just deal with it.”

Younghyun shook his head, muttering, “brat,” and failed to suppress a smile when Dowoon giggled. He reached for his phone to continue scrolling and wait for Dowoon to give up. The way his screen lit up Dowoon’s face from below made him look like a little vampire hanging upside down like that, unkempt hair hanging down to reveal his elusive forehead. _Baby vampire._

Dowoon’s stare was unbreaking, so he ended up caving after a minute and looked over.

“What.”

“Can I please turn on the AC.”

Younghyun groaned. “Stop asking, it’s too cold.”

“Please.”

It was hard to say no right to Dowoon's puppy eyes, so he turned back to his phone and shook his head. For once a smart answer popped into his head, and he smirked.

“Fine. But only if you come warm me up.”

As much as he loved the idea of having Dowoon snuggled against him, Dowoon wouldn’t go through with that in a million years and he’d said it only as a joke in an effort to make him shut up.

But Dowoon was full of surprises, because the wood creaked and suddenly he was quickly climbing down, saying something along the lines of “finally, thank god, I was dying, this is a fucking sauna.” He stopped and met Younghyun’s slightly flustered eyes, smiling wide.

“I knew you couldn’t say no to me for long.”

Younghyun scoffed at that, but was honestly lucky the room was too dark for his blush to be noticeable. Dowoon turned around and fumbled his way across the room to switch on a light, grimacing at the sudden bright glow.

When the room lit up, Younghyun realized Dowoon looked extra adorable. His hair was all messed up from rolling around obnoxiously, and he was wearing basketball shorts and a t-shirt that looked older than him. He didn’t have his contacts in so he was squinting to read the thermostat, natural dark circles resembling a baby panda's. His phone, left abandoned on the top bunk, was softly playing a jazz track Younghyun didn't know, and the room smelled like coffee. Younghyun felt his heart swell at the domestic scene. _What are you so cute for?_

Dowoon looked at him over his shoulder. Younghyun stared back, confused, until Dowoon shrugged and turned around again.

“Speak for yourself.”

If Younghyun wasn’t blushing before, now he certainly was, because _oh god, did I say that out loud, wait but he said, did he call me cute too, in what way though, fuck he’s coming back_

He scrambled for his phone to pretend he was doing anything besides rethinking his entire life choices. The light switched off. Even when he heard Dowoon’s footsteps approach he didn’t look away from the random post about FitTea.

“You want me to warm you up?”

The voice was too deep and too close for comfort. His throat went a little dry. “Uh. Yea.”

“Move over.”

He immediately protested when Dowoon didn’t even wait before flopping down on the bed, letting out a sigh of relief as the AC whirred and cold air washed over them.

“Much better. Thanks hyung.”

Younghyun cleared his throat, mostly because Dowoon had an arm thrown over him (it was A Lot), and only managed to get out an awkward, “yea no problem,” before swiping down on his phone.

Thankfully (for Younghyun’s wellbeing), Dowoon didn’t make a move to get under the covers, probably since he would still get too hot, and stayed where he’d fallen on his stomach. He swung a leg over Younghyun and scooched his head close, so close that his cheek was pressed against Younghyun’s shoulder and his hair was tickling Younghyun’s neck. Dowoon held him tight and breathed deep. He was just glad Dowoon’s head wasn’t over his heart. That might be hard to explain.

It was intimate. Being so close together in the dark like that. But it was platonic cuddling, right? No feelings involved. Just two bros, chilling in a bunk bed, no feet apart cuz Younghyun’s cold.

As much as he felt like he was going to combust, it did feel nice. He couldn’t deny it. At first, he convinced himself it was just because of the warmth Dowoon shared, but then he caught himself breathing deeper and knew he was screwed. Dowoon smelled like home, felt like home. And of course, when the younger's breathing steadied and Younghyun noticed he’d fallen asleep, right there on his chest, he realized just how bad he wanted this. Wanted them to be this way.

He’d known pretty early on in their relationship that his feelings were more than just platonic, and had struggled to hide it from Dowoon in hopes of not making things awkward. Back then Dowoon was still so shy, and the last thing he wanted was to overwhelm him. Eventually, he got so used to hiding it that he decided he could hold onto his feelings, that it wasn’t worth it to spoil what they already had, there was no reason to put his heart on his sleeve. The others knew all about it after Younghyun had gotten too drunk at a karaoke bar and bawled to them; fortunately, Dowoon wasn’t much of a party person and had passed that night. In the morning Younghyun made them all swear not to tell, which was probably the only reason he’d gotten this far without Dowoon figuring it out. That and the fact that Dowoon was incredibly dense. It’s not like every time he walked in the room the members winked at Younghyun, or always moved to leave only one space open next to Younghyun, or insisted on rooming together at hotels, leaving Younghyun alone with Dowoon. No, they definitely didn't do that.

Now his crush was curled up asleep next him, and he wondered if it would be creepy to hold hands. He waited for what he thought to be 15 minutes, based on the number of songs that played on Dowoon’s phone, just to be sure Dowoon was asleep. After a few deep breaths, he inched his hand down to barely touch the top of Dowoon’s, testing the other’s reaction. When Dowoon didn’t stir, he slowly and carefully wrapped his fingers around Dowoon’s, gently moving his thumb back in forth over the top of Dowoon’s hand in a wordless “I love you” that Dowoon would never hear. By now his eyes had adjusted to the darkness, and the moonlight was just bright enough that he was able to make out the details of Dowoon’s hand and arm: the shadow of a vein running over toned muscles built from practice, the small scar from when a stick broke and stabbed him, the messy nails and cuticles from his bad habit. Maybe he got ahead of himself, but he flipped the hand over, running a thumb across the callouses, and frowned when he saw a new band-aid around Dowoon’s pinky. The warmth was addicting, and he reached around to hold on with both hands, always moving his thumb back and forth soothingly. He craned his neck down to double-check that Dowoon’s eyes were definitely closed before pressing a light kiss to the top of his head. His was so soft, and he couldn't help whispering, "wish I could kiss you for real.”

“Me too.”

The deep, muffled mumbling wouldn’t have been distinguishable to anyone else, but it was clear as day to Younghyun. He froze. Dowoon seemed to realize what he’d voiced from his subconscious and gasped quietly.

He pushed himself up by the arms so he was looking down at Younghyun with a mortified expression. The sudden lack of warmth beside him made Younghyun shiver. Even in the moonlight Younghyun could see Dowoon’s ears bright red. They stared at each other.

Younghyun laughed awkwardly. “What?”

Dowoon immediately looked away. “Um, sorry.”

“What did you say?”

He squeezed his eyes shut and answered quietly. “Nothing.”

“Oh. Ok.”

Dowoon quickly turned and laid back down, back facing Younghyun who was staring straight up, gears turning. They stayed like that in a tense silence for the rest of the track playing from Dowoon’s phone. Younghyun took a deep breath.

“Hey, did you hear what I said?” He waited for a response. A minute passed, and he started to wonder if Dowoon had fallen asleep again. “Well in case you didn’t I said I wish I cou-“

“Then maybe you should ask.” Dowoon's voice was higher than usual.

Younghyun glanced over in surprise, and almost forgot to answer. “Oh. Ok.”

He tentatively propped himself up with an arm and placed a hand on Dowoon’s shoulder, pushing gently until the younger was on his back looking up at Younghyun with wide eyes.

"Ok. So.." He leaned down slightly and whispered. “Can I kiss you?”

Dowoon's gaze was shaky and unsure, but curious. This way, the moonlight was directly hitting his face, and Younghyun could see just how red he was. Dowoon nodded, and, looking even more nervous than Younghyun felt, gave the older a boost of confidence. He moved his hand up to cup Dowoon’s face, who instantly drew in a sharp breath, and quickly pulled away, concern flooding across his face.

Dowoon laughed quietly and raised his fingertips to where Younghyun had touched. “Why are you so cold?”

Younghyun's expression relaxed and he laughed too, more in relief that he hadn’t overwhelmed Dowoon, who took his hand between both of his and rubbed back and forth. Dowoon seemed to notice he’d surprised Younghyun and smiled sheepishly, starting to mumble, “sorr-“

Younghyun leaned down the rest of the way and closed the gap between them, letting his eyes flutter shut as Dowoon’s widened. Everything he'd suppressed for 5 years came flooding back in that moment, unchained and stronger than before. He wanted to never forget the feeling, wanted to keep feeling it.

It was over as soon as it began. Younghyun pulled back and chuckled. “Breath, Dowoon.”

Dowoon bit his lip and covered his face with both hands. He whispered, "sorry, I’ve never.. I’ve never kissed a guy.. before…”

Younghyun smiled fondly and gently tugged Dowoon’s hands away and wiggled an eyebrow. “Well, how is it?”

Dowoon stared up at him for a moment, then slowly broke out into a grin and pulled a laughing Younghyun into a tight embrace, swinging a leg over him when they fell back against the bed. Younghyun hugged back. “Not bad I assume?”

Dowoon made a noise of agreement and squeezed tighter. “Only because it’s you.”

At that Younghyun squealed and rocked Dowoon back and forth in his arms. “You’re so cute! I can’t with you.” He slowed down at Dowoon’s giggled complaints of “ow please hyung I’m 24” and settled on slowly carding his fingers through Dowoon’s hair with a goofy smile. _Is this actually happening right now?_ He pinched himself.

“Hyung do you like me?”

Younghyun raised an eyebrow. “Was that not obvious? Duh.”

Dowoon burrowed his face further into the soft fabric of Younghyun’s hoodie and sighed in relief. “Nice. Me too.”

A second passed before Younghyun burst out laughing again, waiting until he caught his breath to speak. “Did you even have to ask that?”

Dowoon tightened his fingers around Younghyun’s hand as he gave a little nod, voice muffled and small when he replied. “Just in case.”

_Oh._

He cursed himself and started rubbing Dowoon’s back gently. “I’m sorry.”

Dowoon lifted his head, frowning slightly. “For what?”

He pinched the younger’s cheek. “For laughing.”

Dowoon shook his head quickly. “I don’t care. Don’t say sorry.” He lifted his index and middle finger to the corners of Younghyun’s lips, pushing up. “Smile?”

Younghyun leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to Dowoon’s forehead, lingering until Dowoon flopped his head back down, cheeks noticeably warmer than before.

"I think I'm gonna have to turn the AC up again."

Younghyun finally let himself chuckle at that, and let Dowoon squeeze his fingers as hard as he wanted, even though they were starting to hurt. After a few tracks, he closed his eyes as the pressure slowly released and Dowoon seemed to melt in his arms, falling into a deep sleep. He quietly murmured, “you’re really something else aren’t you,” and slipped into sleep too, body and soul warmed by the figure on top of him.

Jae got back to the dorms at 6am, just before the others would wake up. His head felt like it was going to explode after a long night of partying and 4 hours of sleep on his friend’s couch, but he still had the brains to remember their keycode, and quietly made his way to his room. After lots of practice he had mastered the art of opening their door senza creaks, and groaned when he hit the bed, everything aching. He stared up at the ceiling, trying to stop the world spinning, before he turned to charge his almost-dead phone, and thought he saw Brian sleeping without the covers. Which was odd, considering the AC was on high. He rubbed his eyes a few times, then reached for his glasses that had fallen on the pillow next to him. As the room came into focus, his hungover brain slowly caught up, and his jaw dropped, realizing that it was Dowoon sleeping in Brian’s bunk on top of Brian, covering him like the blanket between them. As tempting as it was to snap a picture, he decided the two would kill him if he did, and instead whipped out his phone to text the groupchat.

6:04am to: bitch6

\- briwoon is real yall

He smirked down at the message before clicking send and collapsing back on the bed to catch some extra sleep before his alarm went off, not even bothering to brush his teeth or change. That was a problem, just like Brian and Dowoon’s death threats would be, for Jae twenty minutes from now.


End file.
